eidolonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hana
Transcript INTERVIEW WITH HANA WAKAHISA, THE FIRST SENNIN Translated by Janny Fukui Kazuki Minami: Let's please welcome Hana Wakahisa, the world-renowned first ever Sennin! cheering Hana: Thank you very much Kazuki: Hana has been called the Girl Wonder, Beacon Girl, and the Glowing Woman - among other nicknames - and was discovered to be a Sennin at only eleven years old. At first she was thought to be a superhero, a sage, and even a god. Of course, science proved all that wrong. Laughter Kazuki: Still, Hana's abilities are truly wondrous. For one thing, she's hardly aged a day in thirty years! clapping Kazuki: Thank you for being here with us today, Hana - may I call you Hana? Hana: Certianly. Kazuki: Excellent, excellent. Now, Hana. After your discovery, you were swept up by the tides of fame. I remember it like it was yesterday - the media adored you! And who can blame them? I was only a teenager and I can remember watching you on TV, trying to hide behind your mother's legs. How would you say your childhood fame changed you? Hana: That is difficult to say, Mr. Minami- Kazuki: Just Kazuki. We're all friends here, right? Hana: Of course. In that case, Kazuki, it is difficult to say how it changed me because I was so young. However, I think my experiences with my fans sparked my interest in helping people. I had always been interested in science as a child, bit I didn't discover my proficiency for helping people until I was thrust into the public spotlight. People can be cruel - I learned that early on. But people can also be kind, and my fans really did show me that. Clapping Kazuki: How touching. Yes, indeed. Let's just take a poll of the audience: how many of you were fans of Hana when she was first discovered? cheering Kakuki: Great, great. Now, how many of you are fans of Hana now? cheering Kazuki: As you can see, Hana, you haven't lost much steam. Hana: Evidently not. Kazuki: Good. Well, you certienly put your passion for helping people to good work! One of the youngest PhDs in Japan, guest lectures at some of the top universities around the world, research grants to study the Sennin phenomenon. What are you working on now? Hana: I can't reveal too many details, but I have been studying the properties of Sennin blood, and their applications. Kazuki: Tha's a bit morbid, isn't it? Hana: Some might say so, sure. However, I think that Sennin are a precious resource and insofar as they can, or powers should be put to use toward helping people. In any way possible, even if some consider it morbid. Kazuki: Yes, you have been noted as an advocate for Sennin coming into the public spotlight to reveal themselves and put themselves to work for humanity. Care to speak to this? Hana: I believe that everyone is given a birthright of some kind, some sort of gift that gives them an advantage in one way or another. The cost of this gift is that they have a responsibility to use it, and to use it specifically to give something back to the world. Sennin have been given a great gift, and so our responsibility to the world is also greater. If we are not using our abilities to help, then what do we have them for? Kazuki: Some other Sennin have cast you in a negative light for these beliefs, saying that they don't owe the world anything. Hana: Yes, and my brothers and sisters who believe that are sadly misguided. They don't believe in their own power to help, or they don't believe the world deserves it. To them I say: why does it matter? Did you deserve the gift you were given in the womb? Did you earn it? Certianly not. Then why, I ask, should it matter if the world deserves the gift you give it?